nickrogerfandomcom-20200213-history
Motte
Main Article: Heartblade (comic) Basic Info: Full Name: Motte (MOTT) Linderbuf (Lin-derr-buff) Age: '''19 '''Date of Birth: 20th of First Winter, Year 133 of Fifth Era. Race: Sentient Lepid (Moth Humanoid) Height: 3' 5" Weight: 32 lbs Homeplace: 'Born in Yindalet, Emerba. Lives in Roughberg, Wyndell. Backstory Her family is from the central area of Emerba, but they moved to Roughberg, Wyndell, where her father believes he can best execute his business of selling exotic rugs. She, however, is not very excited about selling rugs. She wants to embark on an adventure someday, but her parents are worried about her frail stature. Personality Pouty, rude, obsessive, compulsive, socially awkward, controlling, immature, ill-tempered, focused, straightforward, honest, bold *Not very familiar with personal space *Despises being called "little", and often makes her age a statement *Despite claiming how mature she is, she fails to live up to such claim, having a false conception of what being "mature" means. *Not afraid of general danger, but avoids getting hurt due to her naturally frail body *Obsessed with eating or chewing on clothes - particularly wool, cotton, fur, and silk. For some reason, prefers entire garments over pieces of fabric, and will go as far as to weave an entire shirt herself to satisfy her cravings. 'Likes: *clothes - wearing or eating them *adventuring *flying *fighting 'Dislikes:' *being teased *being underestimated *being hungry Notable Features/Traits/Etc. *Humongous, glossy, colorful eyes. *Four arms *Pointy feet *Antennae stick out from her head, which can pick up soundwaves *Behind her hair, she has very normal ears. *She has wings on her back, which can shrink down to fit under her clothes *Her teeth are designed to chew through fabric, but nothing else besides soft food (i.e.: no meat or vegetables) Relations/Affiliations *Attacus Linderbuf - her father, a traveling salesmen of exotic rugs *Maruca Linderbuf - her mother Skills and Abilities Fight Class: 'Dust Sorceress, saboteur/scout 'Primary Abilities: She's not an adept, but she's picked up Earth and Wind spells from being in Wyndell for a long time. She uses these spells for maneuverability or defense *Float - her lightweight body allows her to use her wings to float safely down to the ground. She can also be thrown easily by others. *Daze Gaze - staring into her eyes long enough will cause you to become dizzy. *Detect Waves - her antennae can pick up various kinds of signals travelling in the air - sound waves, magic waves, heat waves, etc. 'Magic:' *Earthshake - causes a small tremor in the ground *Earthshift - allows the movement of a large mass of earth (stone, dirt, gravel, or sand) *Whorlwind - A strong gust of wind, shot in any direction (enough to push herself from any surface or into the air) *Dustball - A shooting orb of dust that explodes into a cloud of dust on impact, effect is based on the amount of earth in the area 'Athletics/Fighting:' * her frail body prevents her from being able to do any physical damage, let alone take much. 'Mental:' *... 'Language:' *Can speak, read, and write Terran Occupations *none Outfits Favorite Sweater: '''The first outfit she wove herself. Magically enchanted to prevent her from eating it. It's puffy and thick, but is lightweight and breathes well. She wears small pantaloons underneath. '''The Bee's Knees: Another sweater she wove herself. Also enchanted. Mean Green: Another sweater she wove herself. Also enchanted. Element Breaker: A garment designed to protect her from environmental elements. made of leather and suede, which she doesn't like eating. Airy: An outfit made of silk that's designed to be more lightweight and open-back to have more ease with flight. It's thin and unappetizing. Visual References